Despedida: Juegos Nocturnos
by KagokyoOO9
Summary: Inuyasha x Kagome. Resumen dentro de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo!-Como cansa esto de saludar y saludar, necesito unas vacaciones-bueno para empezar quisiera decirles que este fic no será tan largo como los otros-Aunque eso ya lo sabían-y bueno no va a ser tan "suave" como los otros 2 que he hecho antes, la razón una de mis amigas, me dijo que le gustaría un poco más de lemon y aviso de un vez que este fic contendrá una gran cantidad de el, claro sin olvidar aquel punto de romance. Y bueno en esta ocasión decidí probar con otro tipo de escritura. Para la creación de esta historia me inspire en la despedida de soltera de la hermanan de una conocida de a la que invitaron unas amigas, y bueno como no quiero explayarme mucho explicando solo quisiera pedirles que me dejen reviews para decirme si debería continuar la historia, ya que no estoy muy segur de hacerlo debido a que tengo otras 2 en progreso y esta solo la hice para complacer a una amiga y si no les agrada para que continuar. Eso es todo hasta la próxima!**

**Despedida: Juegos Nocturnos**

**Prólogo**

La joven Kagome Higurashi se despierta en una cama atada luego de haber estado celebrando su despedida de soltera. No recuerda cómo llegó a parar ahí, y para colmo de males no se encuentra sola, hay alguien mas acompañándola en esa desconocida habitación, un irresistible enmascarado que la observa desde la penumbra, al que ni siquiera le conoce el nombre…

¿Cómo llego a parar ahí? ¿Cómo podrá escapar de esto? ¿Porque el extraño enmascarado le resulta extremadamente familiar? ¿Qué estará haciendo su prometido en estos momentos?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Un desconocido?**

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Y mil veces maldición! ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ella hasta ahí? Pensaba Kagome. Y su mente giraba a mil por hora, preguntándose cómo había pasado de estar en un bar, bebiendo con sus amigas, festejando su última noche de libertad, a estar completamente desnuda, tendida en una cama, atada y abierta completamente como un pavo a punto de ser rellenado para navidad.

No es que se quejara, por el contrario, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo después de presenciar el espectáculo de strippers que la había dejado húmeda, caliente y con ganas de algo que se había prometido no disfrutar hasta su noche de bodas aunque le volaran los sesos ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ahí y quién estaba detrás de todo esto?

Su mente hizo inmediata conexión con el extraño de ojos intensos que la miraba de pie desde la esquina del bar. Llevaba puesta una máscara que dejaba al descubierto unos labios carnosos apetecibles y el cabello negro y sedoso que caía en forma de provocadores mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro, de una forma exquisita. La mirada de Kagome siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, admirando los abultados pectorales, la cintura estrecha y los deliciosos abdominales que podían distinguirse en la remera blanca apretada a su escultural cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en unos jeans desgastados que permitían un vistazo al considerable bulto que se alzaba entre ellas.

¡Dios! ¡Es enorme!-Pensó Kagome, lamiéndose los labios-No podía ser él ¿O sí? ¿Podría ser que el desconocido la quisiera desnuda y atada para hacer con ella cualquier cosa, someterla y dejarla indefensa ante sus mas eróticos deseos? De sólo pensarlo se estremeció, su cuerpo se calentó más-Si eso era posible-y sintió que su sexo se humedecía…

No podía ser, era sólo un sueño ¿Qué podría despertar ella en un hombre así?

Kagome era una chica común de 1,65 metros de altura, delgada-O demasiado delgada diría su madre-Tenía el pelo color negro azabache, ondulado y siempre sujeto en un moño apretado acorde a su rígido cargo de bibliotecaria, sus ojos cafés curiosos y serios, una cintura estrecha y sus pechos… ¡Ja! sus pechos eran algo completamente inexistente. En

cuanto a su trabajo de bibliotecaria, bueno, estaba sometida a una rutina diaria aburrida, nada espectacular que la tenía harta, pero gracias al cual había llegado a conocer a su prometido que la amaba y ella a él.

Aunque había algo entre ellos que faltaba y Kagome sabía lo que era. Ella e Inuyasha sencillamente nunca habían llegado a sostener relaciones sexuales. Y eso que nunca había faltado la oportunidad, ya que Inuyasha se lo proponía cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentaba, pero Kagome era de aquellas chicas que se habían propuesto llegar vírgenes al matrimonio y como Inuyasha la amaba respetaba su decisión.

Y eso también era un problema-Además de su rutinaria existencia-la "conformidad" de novio para complacerla en ese aspecto y en todos los demás, ninguna aventura, nada que la llevara a la locura. Sí, ella lo amaba pero todo era muy clásico con Inu. Era todo un caballero, cuando ella lo único que quería era desenfreno total.

A veces a Kagome le parecía ver que algo brillaba en los ojos de Inu. Esas veces él la miraba con ardor, con una lujuria contenida, dando la impresión de querer abalanzarse sobre ella desgarrar sus ropas y hacérselo hasta la inconsciencia. Pero luego, en un parpadeo, todo desaparecía y la cara de Inuyasha tomaba su habitual mascara de indiferencia y corrección. Era la imagen del eterno enamorado protector, serio y correcto.

Se conocieron en la Biblioteca Pública Nacional donde ella trabajaba. Inuyasha iba a menudo allí y siempre se acercaba a ella para preguntarle sobre algún libro, una nueva edición o lo que sea-Siempre tenía una excusa-Una noche, al terminar su horario de trabajo, él la invito a cenar y a partir de allí comenzaron una relación que terminó en el compromiso. Y por eso aquella noche estaba ahí, en el bar, festejando con sus amigas su despedida de soltera. Sus pensamientos volvieron al presente y sus ojos comenzaron a inspeccionar la habitación en la que se encontraba. No había demasiado que mirar, mucho menos con la tenue luz que iluminaba la estancia. La gran cama tamaño King size estaba apoyada sobre una de las paredes laterales a la puerta, con dos mesitas de luz a los costados. Había, además, un escritorio al frente con una silla. Las paredes de un tono amarillento muy sobrio, con nada en ellas salvo un gran espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba de frente a la cama, al lado del escritorio y en el cual, desde su perspectiva, podía ver sus piernas abiertas y su desnudo sexo brillante por sus jugos.

Desorientada, trató de recordar cómo había llegado allí, y nada, su maldito cerebro estaba en blanco. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el desconocido de ojos intensos la atravesó, sacando a Kagome de sus meditaciones. Se acercó a la cama lentamente y Kagome pudo darse cuenta que el hombre tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados que nunca había visto y una sonrisa de medio lado endiabladamente sexy. Que a pesar de no haberla visto nunca antes en su vida le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

Demonios, el tipo era caliente con mayúsculas ¡C-A-L-I-E-N-T-E!

-¿Te agrada lo que ves?-Dijo el hombre con una profunda voz ronca. Que le pareció mucho mas familiar que de lo que le hubiera gustado-

¡Diablos sí! Quería gritar ella. Sin embargo abrió la boca para decir algo y nada salió. Se maldijo volviéndolo a intentar.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué diablos hago aquí? Y… Y… ¿Y dónde rayos está mi ropa?

-Silencio mi querida Kagome-Dijo en un tono autoritario-Estoy aquí para tu Placer y cumplir todos tus deseos-Contestó el desconocido-y los míos-Agregó en un susurro casi imperceptible-

Kagome sentía la excitación correr por sus muslos ante la orden impartida y la caliente mirada del hombre, que se derramaba por todo su cuerpo. Esto es lo que ella quería, obedecer y entregar el control de su placer a alguien más ¿Estaba loca? Debía pensar en Inuyasha. En su boda. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con ella?

-Mira… Quien quiera que seas ¡Quiero que me desates, me devuelvas mis ropas y me dejes en paz!

El desconocido la fulminó con la mirada.

-He dicho que te calles Kagome o voy a tener que castigarte-Su voz era tosca, algo ronca por el deseo que se veía destellar en sus ojos y exigía completa obediencia. Kagome entrecerró los ojos y lo miró desafiante, no queriendo rendirse aún por completo. Sin embargo, ante la cruda amenaza, su temperatura se elevó a niveles insospechados y el deseo la inundó por completo-

-Mi nombre es Romeo y no hablarás hasta que te dé permiso.

¿Romeo? ¿Esto era una broma? ¿Y ella, quién se suponía que era, Julieta? De algo estaba segura, el nombrecito y todo esto no era mas que una muy pesada broma. Ese tipo la conocía como para saber que su novela favorita era Romeo y Julieta. Se pasaba horas leyendo ese libro-Privilegios de trabajar en una biblioteca-

-¡Qué demo…!

-¡Kagome-La cortó "Romeo" Su voz retumbó en las paredes de la habitación-No puedes hablar sin mi permiso y mucho menos maldecir.

La miró fijamente unos minutos para ver si había entendido su orden y luego la sonrisa de medio lado del desconocido que se hizo presente de nuevo, le hizo pensar en travesuras y su cuerpo ardió con la anticipación.

Aún algo molesta observo a el desconocido, "Romeo", que tomó la silla del escritorio, la trasladó al centro de la habitación y se sentó o, más bien, se echó sobre ésta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas abiertas, sin decir una palabra. Kagome lo estudió de nuevo con mucho recelo. Pudo darse cuenta de que su cabello parecía mojado, quería continuar observándolo pero pronto pudo darse cuenta de que en sus intensos ojos dorados y sus carnosos labios torcidos en una media sonrisa, resplandecía la burla. Y a pesar de sentirse irritada y molesta por su comportamiento Kagome no podía apartar la vista de esa boca tan sexy, tan ajena y sin embargo tan familiar… Su mirada barrió todo su cuerpo y se regodeó con lo que veía. A regañadientes tuvo que aceptar que él tenía un cuerpo escultural. Por la forma en que estaba vestido, podía apreciar los brazos musculosos tensando la fina tela de la camisa que llevaba puesta y el buen paquete del que la naturaleza lo había dotado-Kagome se maldijo interiormente ¡Rayos! Su mente definitivamente no trabajaba bien-y que podía verse gracias a los desgastados pantalones de que abrazaban sus piernas como una segunda piel y marcaban la impresionante erección que tensaba la zona caliente de la entrepierna.

¡Oh, por Dios! Esto no podía estar pasando ¿O sí? Una voz en su interior le decía que pidiera a gritos ayuda, y otra que se dejara arrastrar por la promesa sensual en la voz de "Romeo" y en su penetrante mirada.

-No te preocupes por el momento-Dijo de pronto el chico-tal vez el acto no sea lo que has soñado toda la vida, pero te garantizo que será muy placentero.

Kagome estaba entre la histeria y la calentura ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de ésta? Pero… ¿Quería salir de ésta? Para ser sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que una de sus fantasías siempre había sido estar con un hombre bien caliente y dispuesto a transportarla a la estratosfera en una sola noche. Sin embargo, ahora estaba comprometida ¿Cómo miraría a Inuyasha después de esto? Pero qué diablos estaba pensando, era un desconocido ¡Por el amor de Dios!

No, no, no había posibilidad... Era una locura. Tenía que ponerle fin.

- Ehhh Romeo… Señor -Dijo lo más dulcemente que pudo, ¡Mierda! No sabía ni siquiera cómo dirigirse a él-yo debería irme. Mis amigas deben estar preocupadas por mí y a estas alturas deben haberle contado a mi "PROMETIDO" sobre mi… Eh… Desaparición-Kagome puso mucho énfasis cuando dijo prometido para ver si causaba algún impacto en el joven hombre-

Nada. Romeo, ignorándola, comenzó a acercarse a ella clavando sus penetrantes ojos dorados en los suyos. Luego su mirada siguió descendiendo hacia sus pechos y sus pezones se endurecieron al instante, y para cuando llego a su feminidad, completamente expuesta, su sexo se contraía por la dolorosa sensación de vacío. Kagome comenzó a temblar.

Romeo se sentó en la cama a su lado, se inclino hacia su rostro y Kagome pudo sentir el roce cálido de su aliento en los labios cuando le susurro:

-Esta noche, Kagome, voy a darte tanto placer, que voy a hacer que grites de éxtasis y de agonía cuando llene ese dulce y ese hermoso sexo hasta que tu cuerpo adolorido

suplique por más. Te lo voy a hacer de todas las maneras posibles, te someteré y harás exactamente lo que yo quiera, porque esto es lo que tu deseas y darte placer es mi placer…

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado de decir esto, el muchacho la besó, y los marrones ojos de Kagome se abrieron al sentir la calida lengua del joven dentro de su boca, degustándola, devorándola con sumo gusto, nunca antes había sido besada así, y su cuerpo se estremeció de placer, disfrutando de cada roce de la lengua del joven con la suya, y de cada sutil movimiento que el hacia con su boca y con su cuerpo, al tiempo que se preguntaba porque maldita razón ese repentino beso le sabía tan dulce y porque su sabor le resultaba tan inexplicadamente familiar y conocido…


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! La verdad como me estrese demasiado hablándoles en mi otro fic de mi encantador amigo Peter, esta vez no voy a decirles nada. Solo les recordare que este fic tiene alto contenido de lemon y si no gustan del genero, esta es su última oportunidad de cerrar esta "pestaña", una vez aclarado eso, disfruten el capitulo y si después dejar review en mi otra historia aún desean dejar un comentario aquí, será gratamente bienvenido.**

**Capítulo 2: Mi aburrido y querido novio**

No podía creer que estuviera ahí tan tranquilo y feliz de la vida mientras contemplaba a su prometida desnuda, atada, completamente mojada y la estaba besando como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Inuyasha había pensado que el sentimiento de culpa que sentiría al saber que estaba prácticamente abusando de su novia y futura esposa sería demasiado y no podría llevar a cabo el acto, sin embargo había deseado tanto este momento que ahora que finalmente tenía a Kagome en brazos y apretada contra su cuerpo, no podía evitar el sentirse tan ansioso y desesperado por seguir con lo que ya había comenzado.

Su temperatura corporal aumento, una gota de sudor comenzó a caer por su rostro y su miembro empezó a palpitar y a apretarse tanto contra el cierre del pantalón, que cabía la

posibilidad que se hiciera un tatuaje con la marca del mismo…

¡Demonios! Esto era totalmente lascivo, su novia era totalmente lasciva y a Inuyasha le encantaba…

Cuando Sango, la mejor amiga de Kagome, le contó de las fantasías de su prometida, Inuyasha no lo podía creer. Él quería darle una sorpresa y cambiar la nula vida sexual que tanto parecía aburrirla-Casi tanto como a él-por algo que la hiciera enloquecer. Pero ni en sus sueños más alocados hubiera pensado que Kagome fantaseaba con algo así. Ser raptada y forzada a hacerlo ¡Por Dios! De haber sabido antes de todo esto…

A Inuyasha le encantaban y le enloquecían estos tipos de juegos tan provocativos y sexuales, pero él amaba a Kagome y cuando ella apareció en su vida con su moño apretado, su actitud seria y remilgada, pensó que sus gustos extravagantes podían alejarla de su lado y decidir abandonarlo.

¡Qué idiota había sido! Estaban ahora aquí, porque Inuyasha había resuelto que era el momento de cambiar las cosas y mostrarse tal cual era.

Pero primero quería jugar un poco y disfrutar de su anonimato para comprobar las reacciones de Kagome. Casi suelta una carcajada al ver la expresión de ella cuando supo su nombre. Claro que no podía decirle su verdadero nombre si quería seguir con la ilusión de que él era un desconocido. Por eso había elegido el nombre de su personaje favorito del mundo de la literatura-Sabía que ella había leído ese libro tantas veces que podría recitarlo de memoria-Y para que ella no lo reconociera llevaba la máscara, y además se había quitado los cupilentes ó lentillas azules que siempre llevaba. El único problema sería su voz, pero sabía que Kagome no era muy buena identificando voces. Y esperaba que ella no se percatara de ese pequeño detalle.

Inuyasha vio cómo se contoneaba, la mujer a la que amaba, sobre la cama, disfrutando de la intensidad de su beso y, de repente, un ataque de posesividad lo invadió. "Mía", gritaba su mente. Pero alejó rápidamente este pensamiento. Esta noche era para Kagome y él haría que la disfrutara. Claro que si obtenía algo en el proceso sería perfectamente bien recibido por él…

El chico sonrió perversa y burlonamente , se sentía como un león acechando a su presa ¡Y maldición! ¡Eso le encantaba! Inuyasha había roto el beso y Kagome se veía sonrojada, tenía los labios hinchados y el pecho le subía y bajaba al ritmo acelerado y jadeante de su respiración. Inuyasha jamás la había visto tan hermosa, tan vulnerable…

Quería enterrarse en ella hasta el fondo y que gritara su nombre en la euforia del clímax… ¡Maldición! Contenerse era una misión imposible. Sin decir una palabra, acerco su boca a la de Kagome necesitando saborear de la dulzura de sus labios. El beso comenzó dulce, con un simple roce. Pero el cálido aliento de Kagome, su respuesta inmediata y el pequeño gemido de satisfacción que ella emitió a través de sus labios levemente separados, lo llevaron a un estado de descontrol y de excitación, y ya no pudo contenerse. Le devoró la boca como un demente, con un hambre desmedida explorando todos los rincones con su lengua. Su mano derecha, automáticamente, subió por el contorno de su cuerpo hasta

llegar a su pecho. Rodó la punta del pezón entre el dedo índice y pulgar y luego le dio pequeños pellizcos hasta que el rosado brote se irguió orgulloso entre sus dedos. El corazón de Inuyasha tronaba como loco y amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Estaba a punto de enterrarse en el cuerpo de Kagome, cuando un ligero suspiro lo sacó de la nube de lujuria en la que estaba envuelto. Kagome. Maldición, lo había olvidado. Esta noche era de ella, para ella, no de él…

Renuente, se alejó del cuerpo tentador de su prometida. Debía controlarse…

-Oye-Musito Kagome en un estado de verdadera confusión, su voz salía ronca por la excitación-eres muy bueno de verdad, pero la broma terminó, esto no está bien, mi prometi...

"Romeo" la corto con un movimiento de la mano y empezó a desnudarse ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! Esto no era real…

¿Que debía hacer? Su cuerpo-El muy traidor-ya comenzaba a rendirse a las sensaciones que le producía este hombre. Sobre todo en el momento en el que él la besó. Había tanto deseo, tanta posesividad en ese beso. Kagome estaba confusa. Este hombre le provocaba

sentimientos tan profundos, anhelos tan intensos…

Su mente le gritaba que su olor le era familiar, su sabor, pero no podía pensar, no podía hacer la conexión. Sólo quería, no, necesitaba sentirlo dentro suyo, quería entregarse a él y que la poseyera totalmente ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su mente? Ella quería

resistirse pero había algo en este hombre que la llamaba y hacía que su cuerpo respondiera a esa llamada…

Alejándose de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba desnudándose. Cuando terminó de sacarse hasta la última prenda, Romeo se acercó, mojó su dedo índice introduciéndolo en su boca y comenzó a rodear ambos pezones de ella sin tocar las puntas

endurecidas que reclamaban atención.

-Vamos a jugar un poco, Kagome-Dijo en un susurro-Quiero que estas pequeñas linduras estén bien duras para mi.

Kagome se tragó un gemido y su cuerpo se arqueó instintivamente hacia las promesas que le hacían esas caricias tentadoras.

-Tranquila, Kagome, tenemos toda la noche para jugar. Voy a empezar por estos hermosos pezones que se ven realmente deliciosos.

"Romeo" comenzó a rodear con la lengua sus rozados pezones y Kagome no pudo ahogar el gemido de satisfacción que se escapó de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta. Pero quería más y se arqueó hacia su boca ofreciendo su pecho para que el chico lo succionara por completo. El joven no paso por alto este "incidente" ya que respondió al instante. Kagome sentía tan caliente. Ese muchacho saboreaba sus pechos peor que un ninfomaníaco, estaba succionando uno y masajeando el pezón del otro con sus dedos índice y pulgar. En ese mismo instante, sintió una mano recorrer sus piernas, empezando por los tobillos y subiendo lentamente por sus muslos, haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Trató de levantar la cabeza para ver cómo esa mano la acariciaban, pero le fue imposible con la cabeza del muchacho en medio, por lo que se quedó mirando el techo perdida en el abismo de sensaciones y de culpa.

Inuyasha ¡Mierda!-Pensó-¡Inuyasha perdóname!

Kagome se estaba rindiendo, más aún, cuando se dio cuenta la manera en como la tocaba el chico con reverencia, como si estuviera admirándola, adorándola con sus delicadas manos. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Este chico sí que sabía cómo hacer temblar a una mujer…

Aquella mano del joven que acariciaba sus piernas fue dirigiéndose hacia sus pliegues y su dedo medio comenzó un ligero movimiento de rotación sobre su clítoris, haciendo que Kagome apretara su sexo y derramara más jugos por sus muslos. El deseo la recorría por dentro, calentando su cuerpo como lava hirviente.

-Estás tan mojada, Kagome. Estoy deseoso de probarte ¿Eso es lo que quieres tú?

Kagome no podía contestar, no podía pensar, solo podía sentir ¡Síííí! Quería gritar, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

-Contéstame Kagome.

-Yo… Yo…

-Muy bien-Dijo Romeo. Se sentó en la cama y con una inclinación de cabeza, inmediatamente, Kagome sintió el cálido aliento del chico entre sus muslos. Segundos después, su lengua estaba girando alrededor de su clítoris en una danza lenta y sensual y luego lo succionaba entre los labios, produciendo en Kagome espasmos de placer-

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!-Kagome no paraba de gritar. Se sentía tan caliente. Ese chico acariciaba su cuerpo como un lunático, y eso empezaba a volverla loca a ella también…-

-Vamos Kagome, córrete para mi. Eres tan hermosa. No puedo esperar para estar enterrado profundamente dentro de ti. Cuando tu sexo apriete mi miembro estarás

completamente llena de mi, llorando por alcanzar el orgasmo que sólo yo podré darte.

Las palabras de "Romeo" la llevaron al borde y se dio cuenta que no podía seguir conteniendo el increíble clímax que se avecinaba y dejó que explotara en ella como un brillante caleidoscopio de colores, un montón de puntitos brillantes que ocupaban todo el espacio detrás de sus parpados fuertemente apretados. Y gritó como una poseída. Gritó y

se convulsionó bajo las increíbles sensaciones que la invadieron.

Jadeaba en busca de aire y para calmar los intensos latidos de su corazón, que estaba al borde del colapso. Cuando la espiral de deseo se disolvió y su respiración y latidos volvieron lentamente a la normalidad, Kagome abrió los ojos y contempló el hambre y la ardiente necesidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de ese chico y supo, con toda la certeza que un buen orgasmo puede dar, que cedería a todos los placeres y caprichos que él pudiera

ofrecerle…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos-Por tercera ocasión. Vaya esto es cansado -Bien para todos lo que me pidieron que actualizará esta historia, aquí tienen la continuación. Espero que se diviertan leyéndola, de la misma manera que yo me partí la cabeza al hacerla. En fin con que la disfruten un poco ya estoy feliz. Dejen review si les gusto. Si me convencen tal vez publique más historias así en un futuro **

**Bien eso es todo por el momento los dejo con los próximos 2 capítulos y esperen en la próxima actualización el gran final.**

**Capítulo 3: La identidad del extraño**

Su cerebro estaba por estallar. Y no sólo su cerebro, sino que también su miembro, el cual se erguía hacia su abdomen pidiendo a gritos enterrarse hasta la muerte en el palpitante calor de Kagome ¡Dios! Ella era tan dulce que podría seguir saboreándola hasta empalagarse de ella, llenarse con su sabor y aún así eso no pasaría nunca

Reticente, aparto la mirada del exquisito manjar que era el sexo de Kagome, para encontrarse con sus ojos. El hambre, la lujuria y el deseo que se apreciaba en ellos, sólo reflejaban la mitad de lo que sentía Inuyasha en esos momentos. Estaba desesperado por hundirse en ella

-Eso es, Kagome, te ves realmente hermosa cuando te vienes-Dijo Inuyasha con una tensa sonrisa, producto del deseo contenido-Pero ahora quiero tu boca alrededor de mi miembro, antes de que yo llené ese lindo sexo virgen que tienes.

Sus propias palabras calaron hondo en la mente de Inuyasha y se transformaron en imágenes muy reales

¡Y por Dios! Casi se viene como un adolescente hormonal, con sólo pensar que el apretado sexo de Kagome lo succionaba en su calor ¡Mierda! No iba a sobrevivir a esta noche

Inuyasha sonrió ¡Oh sí! Le encantaba verla atada. Y ella estaba tan entregada, tan flácida en sus manos por el reciente orgasmo-O tal vez, era que la idea no le caía tan mal-que no opuso resistencia.

Inuyasha se acomodo frente a la cara de Kagome, mientras frotaba su miembro con movimientos mecánicos, constantes y la rozaba sobre los labios de ella.

-Quiero follar tu boca Kagome, ábrela para mí. Saboréame.

Inuyasha pudo notar cómo los pensamientos de Kagome libraban una batalla entre la culpa y el deseo, y por un momento decidió terminar con todo confesándole la verdad. Pero luego de unos minutos de intenso silencio, Inuyasha pudo ver cómo Kagome cedía, abriendo su boca y su lengua, lentamente, se abrió paso hacia la cabeza de su miembro. Le lamió con ganas, como un helado, desde la punta a la base, siguiendo la gruesa vena que la atravesaba. Y luego, de un impulso, la tomó por completo en su boca, profundo, muy profundo

El intenso gemido y el espasmo de placer que le recorrió distrajo a Inuyasha por un momento y otra vez su cerebro respondió primitivamente MÍA . E Inuyasha, nuevamente, se obligo a desechar esos pensamientos Concéntrate se dijo. Esto es por y para ella

Distraído ya de sus pensamientos posesivos, los sonidos de succión que hacía Kagome calentaron la sangre de Inuyasha. Su miembro no podía esperar para enterrarse en Kagome y el deseo era tan intenso que interrumpió el acto que Kagome llevaba a cabo y acercándose al deseado objetivo, su masculinidad tembló cuando se aproximo al fruncido agujero. Decididamente era un sexo delicioso, perfecto y él estaba más que deseoso de probarlo. Introdujo un dedo tentativamente y el calor de Kagome lo succionó al

instante. Cuando introdujo el segundo dedo Kagome empezó a jadear, curvo

la columna y sus dedos se introdujeron más adentro.

-¡Oh Dios mío qué crees que estás haciendo!-Gritaba Kagome. Pero pasada la sorpresa inicial, empezó a empujarse contra sus dedos empalándose ella misma. Inuyasha se dio cuenta que estaba lista y como ya no podía soportarlo más. Fue introduciéndose poco a poco, aunque a decir verdad, estaba desesperado por enterrarse de un sólo golpe. Pero no podía dejar de recordar que ella era virgen. El sudor le corría por la frente y la espalda con el esfuerzo de contenerse. Cuando se hundió completamente, se detuvo por un momento dándole a Kagome el tiempo para adaptarse a su alrededor y entonces el placer lo segó. A tal grado que ni siquiera oyó los dolorosos gemidos de Kagome sino hasta que ella le grito:

-¡Mierda! Para, detente, detente. Duele-Gemía la chica-

-Tranquila Kagome. Acostúmbrate. Ahora viene lo mejor-Hablo Inuyasha al tiempo que tomaba un mechón del cabello de Kagome en un puño y tiro de él para acercar su boca a la suya-

Cuando Inuyasha sintió que Kagome se relajaba y disfrutaba del beso, empezó a moverse lentamente. Se salió casi por completo, hasta que sólo la punta de su miembro quedó dentro de ella y luego volvió a enterrarse profundamente. Era Era No había palabras para describir la sensación ¡Mierda! Kagome era tan estrecha y estaba tan caliente a su

alrededor que Inuyasha sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo más.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para controlarse, porque quería seguir entrando en su sexo todavía

Kagome gemía y jadeaba debajo de él, completamente empalmada por el miembro del chico.

- ¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto Inu. Kagome sólo asintió con la cabeza y el se dispuso a seguir succionando, chupando y lamiendo del dulzor de sus senos.

Inuyasha estaba al borde, por lo que aceleró sus movimientos. Cada estocada lo acercaba más y más al increíble orgasmo que ya lo llenaba. Sus manos se clavaron en la cadera de ella, mientras envestía furiosamente. No podía contenerse, pero debía hacerlo. Por y

para ella se recordó una vez más. Entonces retiró la mano derecha, y llegó hasta el pequeño pezón rosado que se escondía entre sus senos. El botoncito estaba casi hinchado y él comenzó a frotarlo en círculos, incrementando el ritmo a la par de sus embistes. Ella estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

De repente Kagome se arqueó, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, sus ojos se cerraron, y sus jadeos se convirtieron en gritos de puro placer. Su cuerpo estaba convulsionando por el éxtasis y su respiración estaba agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Inuyasha

nunca había visto nada más hermoso

Kagome nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso como esto. Estaba desmadejada, sin respiración, exhausta pero satisfecha.

Increíblemente satisfecha. Maravillosamente satisfecha. Le dolía el cuerpo, es cierto, pero estaba extasiada. Su segundo orgasmo fue, definitivamente, más intenso que el primero. Imposible Pero era verdad. Este chico era asombroso, no había tenido todavía un orgasmo y ella ya se había venido dos veces. Realmente increíble.

Romeo se había salido de ella y Kagome estaba acostada en la cama, a decir verdad, estaba despatarrada sobre ésta, de una forma nada elegante y no encontraba las fuerzas para levantar la cabeza o para hablar, cuando escuchó la voz del chico que le susurró en el oído:

- No te relajes tanto, princesa. Ahora empieza la verdadera función.

- ¡Oh por favor ya no puedo más!-Suplicó-

- Puedes y lo harás-El tono de Romeo contenía una oscura promesa y Kagome se estremeció-Esta noche no hay descansos, no hay altos, no hay paradas. Vamos a seguir hasta el final, Kagome. Porque ésta es tu noche, ésta es tu fantasía, éste es tu placer. No, no voy a parar hasta que pruebe cada centímetro de tú cuerpo, hasta que pueda sentir en la piel cada estremecimiento, cada orgasmo, cada gemido que venga de ti, hasta que estés tan húmeda de necesidad que ruegues porque este dentro de ti, hasta que te corras tantas veces que olvides tu nombre

Las palabras del muchacho calentaron su sangre. Inverosímil, extraordinario, aunque, después de todo, estaba con un pedazo de hombre completamente delicioso, uno de los mejores especímenes del género masculino, no era del todo extraordinario que su cuerpo

reaccionara al más ligero roce, a la más leve caricia, ni siquiera a las palabras susurradas cargadas de promesas.

Romeo estaba enfrente de ella masajeando sus senos mientras le hablaba, y ella podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contenerse. El sudor brillaba en su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban tensos y su miembro erguido hacia su abdomen, tan duro y necesitado. Sus ojos hicieron contacto y la mirada profunda de él se clavó en la suya. De repente, algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Lo conocía.

Claro que lo conocía. Esos ojos-Tal vez no tuvieran el mismo tono azul de siempre pero estaba segura-No podía confundir esa mirada y ese cuerpo con el de nadie más. Inuyasha .

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta que él le estaba entregando su fantasía como un regalo, tal vez de bodas.

Inuyasha.

Su cuerpo volvió a la vida en ese instante. Pensando en todo lo sucedido y en lo que estaba por suceder. Pero ahora sabía que era él y eso lo hacía más excitante, más Correcto quizás. Siguiéndole el juego dejó que continuara en el anonimato, se giró para mirar a Romeo y le sonrió.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?-Le preguntó sugerentemente-

Inuyasha la miró con los ojos desorbitados, desconcertado. Lo había sorprendido con su cambio de actitud.

-Bueno, princesa-Dijo tratando de esconder su desconcierto-Ahora viene la mejor parte, donde de verdad voy a follarte-Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo como si fueran cómplices de alguna travesura secreta-

Kagome se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Éxtasis**

Inuyasha no podía esperar más, su miembro ya estaba azul. Había notado un cambio en la actitud de Kagome, estaba más relajada, más Entregada. Eso le gustaba Y mucho. Lo excitaba. Kagome lo volvía loco. Su cuerpo, su voz, sus gemidos, todo en ella era exquisito.

¡Mierda! Podría pasarse horas sumergido en ella

Kagome lo miro otra vez y eso lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Era hora del cambio de lugares

Kagome estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, todavía atada y parecía preparada para otro round. A pesar de estar a punto de venirse con sólo mirarla en esa posición, Inuyasha decidió recostarse boca arriba, entre sus muslos, con su cara a escasos centímetros de su sexo, para poder saborearla otra vez. Iba a dejarla muy húmeda y de nuevo lista para él

Se deleitó con la vista de su sexo brillante, inspiró para percibir su dulce aroma y el olor de su excitación lo envolvió. Su lengua salió disparada y comenzó a rodear el capullo rosado e hinchado que se asomaba por sus pliegues. Lo succionó y mordisqueó y luego, con reticencia, lo liberó simplemente para poder enterrar su lengua en el cálido refugio de su feminidad, que se contraía constantemente por la necesidad de ser llenado ¡Oh sí! Él se iba a encargar de solucionar ese pequeño contratiempo, en breve

Kagome se contoneaba y jadeaba, estaba empapada con sus jugos por lo que Inuyasha comenzó su ascenso besando su abdomen plano, recreándose con su ombligo y siguió su camino lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos. Eran del tamaño ideal para sus manos, toda ella estaba hecha para él. Jugó con sus pezones, burlándose de ellos, rodeándolos con su lengua

Kagome se retorcía.

-Por favor, por favor

-Eso es, Kagome, ruega. Ruega por mis caricias, por mis besos, te ves tan hermosa cuando lo haces

Inuyasha no sabía plenamente lo que estaba haciendo, y ni le importaba. Estaba perdido en el éxtasis de los pechos de Kagome, amamantándose de sus brotes rosados. Pellizcaba uno y succionaba el otro, alternándose en sus atenciones.

Ya saciado-O casi-de sus pechos, continuó reptando hacia arriba. Su lengua resiguió el contorno de su clavícula, subió por su garganta hasta que encontró otro de los puntos sensibles de Kagome, su oreja. Introdujo el lóbulo en su boca, lo lamió y mordisqueó. Sentía los temblores del cuerpo de ella, sabía que le gustaba eso, pero se alejó para poder ver su rostro, al fin. Descansando la cabeza en la cama, se quedó mirándola o, mejor dicho, admirándola. Sus ojos estudiaron cada palmo de su cara. Sus pómulos altos, la rígida línea de su mandíbula apretada por el esfuerzo de contenerse, sus ojos brillantes de deseo, su boca roja e hinchada por los besos. Era hermosa, definitivamente lo más hermoso que le pasó en la vida. Y era suya, para toda la vida, o por lo menos pronto lo sería cuando diera el sí ante el altar

Casi se le escapan las palabras que quería decirle: Te Amo . Era muy duro no poder hablarle, porque lo descubriría y él no quería eso, no todavía. Parpadeando para alejar la nube de sentimientos que se reflejaba en sus ojos, tomó los labios de Kagome en un apasionado beso. Con una mano en su nuca la atrajo hacia él con desesperación, para ir más profundo en su boca. Su lengua serpenteaba dentro de ella como queriendo descubrir cada secreto oculto, cada palabra susurrada. Era tan intenso que Inuyasha estaba perdido en el torbellino de sensaciones. Hasta que Kagome, con esfuerzo, rompió el beso:

-Más, por favor, más

Kagome se había quedado sorprendida de la mirada de Inuyasha y de todos los sentimientos que se habían reflejado en ella. Su corazón se saltó un latido y se entregó a ese beso cargado de amor, de anhelos y de sueños.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha la estaba mirando, supo que era hora del desenlace y trató de ordenar a su cuerpo que se relajara.

-Ahora, princesa, vas a saber lo que es ser bien follada. Relájate, que yo haré todo el trabajo.

Inuyasha sonriéndole a Kagome, la levanto suavemente para quedar mejor colocado. Kagome intentó concentrarse para poder ver que era lo que estaba haciendo su futuro esposo, pero él abrazándola repentinamente, halo de ella acercando su rostro hacía él y la distrajo con otro de esos besos arrebatadores al tiempo que empezaba a frotar su miembro en su clítoris sobreestimulado, y sujetándola de las caderas tanteó la entrada de su sexo y de una envestida furiosa se envainó completamente en ella.

Kagome jadeó y apretó las sabanas en un puño. Se dio cuenta que Inuyasha se había quedado quieto, inmóvil entonces girando su cara hacía él, enarcó una ceja y lo interrogó con la mirada. Él simplemente sonrió de medio lado. En ese momento, Kagome sintió algo frío deslizándose por su ano y se tenso por la sorpresa.

-Podría decir, por lo tensa que estás, que jamás haz experimentado lo que estoy a punto de hacer y eso no lo podemos permitir ¿Verdad?-A medida que hablaba fue rodeando su ano con el dedo medio, hasta que lo introdujo con un impulso-

-¡Mierda, Kagome! Estás tan apretada, tan caliente-Metió otro dedo e hizo un movimiento como de tijera, para estirarla. Pero claro, pensó Kagome, con lo poco de cerebro que le funcionaba, ya estaba bastante estirada por la previa incursión de su prometido-

-Bueno Kagome, este culo está hambriento de sentirme y no voy a defraudarlo-Cuando terminó de decir esto, comenzó a mover sus dedos en su fruncido agujero-

Kagome no sabía si llorar, maldecir o gritar como loca. La sensación de ardor se iba incrementando a medida que los dedos de Inuyasha se abrían paso en su pequeño ano. Como si no fuera suficiente con tener todo su enorme miembro dentro de ella

Inuyasha se quedo congelado por un momento debajo de ella, seguramente esperando que se adaptara a la sensación de tener tantas cosas dentro de ella y llenándola completamente. Hasta que Nada. Ya no sentía dolor, ni ardor, sólo la necesidad de que él se moviera. Probó, moviendo un poco las caderas y Romeo suspiró, diciendo:

-Tranquila, cariño, estoy tratando de que esto sea más fácil para ti. No quiero lastimarte.

Su ternura la conmovió, pero no era eso lo que necesitaba ahora.

-Más-Dijo con la voz ronca de deseo-necesito más, por favor-El tono lastimero de su ruego llegó a el atractivo hombre que empezó a moverse con cautela, alternándose. Cuando entraba dentro de su sexo, sus dedos salían de su ano, y viceversa, siempre muy lentamente. Kagome no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Maldición! ¡Muévete!-El chico le sonrió burlonamente, divertido por su desesperación-

-Tranquila, princesa, hay tiempo, no corras.

Kagome empezó a provocarlo moviendo las caderas, tratando de empalarse ella misma al ritmo de su necesidad. Pero era prácticamente imposible sin la colaboración del muchacho. Al menos sus movimientos habían dado fructíferos resultados. La intensidad de las estocadas de él fueron incrementándose. Ya había perdido el ritmo pausado y lento de sincronización y pistoneaba en ella con lujuria salvaje.

-¡Sí, síííí!-Gritaba Kagome, pero ella apenas se escuchaba-

Estaba perdida en un mar de éxtasis y placer que opacaba la realidad de su entorno. Sólo podía sentir y ¡Oh Dios, cómo sentía! Era increíble, fascinante, perfecto. Mucho mejor que en sus fantasías. Su cuerpo ardía, el sudor corría por su rostro, su clítoris palpitaba, sus manos y piernas ya casi no la sostenían. Envuelta en el frenesí de placer en el que se encontraba, sintió su orgasmo crecer. Lo sintió a lo largo de su columna hasta llegar al centro mismo de su entrepierna.

-Vamos, princesa, córrete para mi-Dijo Inuyasha. Su voz era apenas un susurro agitado, por el esfuerzo de sus envistes-

-¡Mierda, sí, sí!-Gritaba Kagome-

El chico seguía penetrando en ella por los 2 lados, arrastrándola en una montaña rusa de placer, en donde cada giro, cada vuelta la acercaba más y más al clímax tan ansiado. Antes de cerrar sus ojos para entregarse al orgasmo que se aproximaba, inminente, miró a Inuyasha a los ojos y le dijo:

-Inuyasha te amo-Entonces Kagome se dejó ir. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, a temblar. El orgasmo la golpeó desde el interior, tan fuerte, tan potente que hizo brotar lágrimas de sus ojos-

Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de que ella lo llamaba por su nombre. Sin embargo, verla en la euforia del momento, entregada a la lujuria, al deseo, a su fantasía, desató su instinto animal y la embistió con furia, con todo el deseo tanto tiempo contenido.

Pudo ver a Kagome retorcerse y arquearse, gritar y estremecerse con su orgasmo, antes de vaciarse él mismo en el palpitante calor del cuerpo de Kagome


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien primero que nada antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a todos los lectores que me han seguido hasta aquí y me han apoyado con este proyecto-que gracias a Dios no fue un fracaso, como pensé que sería-bueno, pues como verán este es el capitulo final de esta historia y espero que lo disfruten de la misma manera que han disfrutado cada uno de los capitulos anteriores. Sin más me despido de ustedes pidiendoles que me dejen reviews para decirme que les parecio el final de la historia y también que esperen mi proximo proyecto. Nos vemos!**

**Capitulo 5: Inuyasha**

Inuyasha una vez acabado de recuperarse sacó sus dedos de ella. Kagome se estremeció por la rara sensación de vacío, o por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir-Bueno ¡Por Dios! dos dedos impresionantes estuvieron ahí ¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Cosquillas? ¡Ja!-De todos modos era un dolor agradable de plenitud, de realización. No estaba tan mal.

Inuyasha lentamente la levantó-Ya que había quedado a horcajadas sobre él y recostada sobre su pecho-y también sacó su miembro y la acomodó a su lado en la cama. Nadie decía nada. En la habitación se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Irónico, después de haber gemido y gritado como locos sólo dos minutos antes.

Inuyasha finalmente se había quitado la máscara y Kagome pudo apreciar los finos

rasgos de su rostro que tanto conocía. Oscuras y espesas cejas enmarcaban unos divinos ojos dorados, largas y curvadas pestañas que parecían rozar sus mejillas al bajar la vista, pómulos altos salpicados con un leve rubor y una nariz fina y respingada que se alzaba sobre su sensual boca. Todo en conjunto era perfecto, parecía un dios griego. Estaba juntado sus ropas y vistiéndose. Una vez hubo terminado, se acercó a la cama, le rozó la

mejilla con esos dedos largos y callosos y le dijo a modo de seguir el juego le dijo:

-Ha sido un placer, princesa, un verdadero placer-La miró con regocijo-Debo irme, pero te aseguro que volveré. Sólo espero que tu prometido nunca se enteré de lo sucedido aquí esta noche..

Y Kagome siguiéndole el juego, asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y le sonrió. Cerro los ojos por un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con su futuro esposo que

la estaba examinando de arriba abajo con su mirada profunda y penetrante. Bien el juego había terminado así que había un par de cosas que le gustaría saber.

-Me debes algunas explicaciones, Inuyasha. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cómo supiste de mi fantasía? ¿Y por todos los santos, "Romeo"?

Inuyasha bajó la vista. Su semblante y su postura eran como la de un niño que lo han pillado en una travesura. La volvió a mirar y contestó:

- Bueno…-Comenzó él-Yo quería darte algo especial en tu despedida de soltera, entonces hablé con Sango. Ella me contó tu fantasía y entre los dos organizamos todo. Ella te trajo al bar de este hotel, que es de un amigo mío para celebrar. Y mientras, descaradamente, te regodeabas la vista con esos… Esos… Bueno, esos semidesnudos bastardos strippers-Su voz resplandecía con un completamente "inofensivo" tono de celos-puso algo en tu bebida para dejarte por un tiempo fuera de juego. Cuando te desmayaste, entre Ella y yo te trajimos hasta aquí arriba y te atamos. Lo demás fue demasiado sencillo…

Kagome lo miraba con escepticismo. Iba a matar a Sango o a convertirla en su esclava para agradecerle infinitamente por el regalo de esta noche. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo que la mortificó.

-¿Quieres decir que todas mis amigas sabían lo que iba a pasar?-Pregunto con horror-

Inuyasha se apresuró a contestar.

-No todas, sólo Sango.

Eso la aplacó un poco.

- ¿Y eso de Romeo? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Y por qué rayos tienes los ojos de color dorado?

El muchacho se rió levemente para luego decir:

-Bien primero que nada mis ojos son dorados Kagome, siempre lo han sido. Lo que sucede es que hasta el momento siempre que nos encontrábamos llevaba puestos un par de cupilentes. Ya sabes lentillas. Y ahora respecto al nombre, tu mas que nadie sabes que adoras a ese personaje. Pero podría decirte que este "Romeo" en concreto es alguien a quien conozco de hace mucho-Sonrió con perversidad-Y ahora es solo tuyo…

Kagome se detuvo un momento pensando y luego pregunto:

-¿Cómo que lo "conocías" de hace tiempo? Espera ya sé, no me lo digas. Ya habías hecho algo como esto antes ¿verdad? Y con otras mujeres ¿No?

El chico tragó grueso.

- Bueno… Sí. Pero sólo fue en mi época de estudiante universitario.

Kagome se quedo pensativa, tratando de asimilar toda la información.

Inuyasha la miraba en vilo, esperando que ella aceptara la explicación y no se enojara. Cuando por fin le sonrió, Inuyasha soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Entonces decidió preguntar él.

-Ahora el interrogatorio me toca a mí ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ¿Cuándo?

Kagome lo cayó posando la mano sobre sus labios carnosos.

-Nadie me llena como tú, nadie me hace sentir como tú. Tu cuerpo musculoso, tu olor, tus caricias tiernas, tu mirada profunda, tu deseo de complacer. Innumerables cosas me hicieron ver la verdad. Pero la más importante de todas es la forma en que yo me sentía por ti. Era tan intenso el deseo, tan intensas las ganas de tocarte, de besarte, de que me tomaras, que no podía pensar. No podía ser nadie más que tú. Ahora y siempre tú. Te amo…

Inuyasha la miraba como embobado, perdido en el calor que la declaración de Kagome había provocado en su corazón. Cuando, al fin, pudo reaccionar, la miró con todo el amor que sentía por ella reflejado en sus ojos y le contestó:

-Kagome… Yo también te amo. Te amo con cada parte de mi cuerpo, con cada respiración, cada latido de mi corazón. Amo tus risas, tus sonrisas y hasta tus lágrimas-Aunque no me guste ser el causante de ellas de vez en cuando-Amo tu amor por los libros, tu moño apretado y tu cuerpo delgado, por más que creas que tus pechos sean inexistentes. Pero por sobre todo, amo lo que eres y lo que yo soy cuando estoy contigo. Te amo por amarme y por haberme elegido como tu compañero de vida. Simplemente, te amo.

Se miraron unos minutos más y luego se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro. Se abrazaron y besaron con desesperación, con hambre, con amor y cayeron al colchón en una confusión de extremidades. Inuyasha se situó sobre ella, sostuvo su peso con los brazos para no

aplastarla y se acomodó entre sus muslos ampliamente abiertos.

- Ahora cariño, contéstame lo siguiente: ¿Estás lista para otra ronda?

-¡Oh! No sé si quiero hacerlo contigo después de haber conocido a "Romeo" Debería pensarlo-Sonrió sugerentemente y esa fue toda la invitación que Inuyasha necesitó. Se hundió en ella completamente y las paredes de su sexo lo apresaron como un puño. Su instinto posesivo, territorial resurgió, queriendo marcar a Kagome como suya y no

se dio cuenta de las palabras que salían de su boca, con cada estocada enérgica que daba remarcando su sentido:

-Eres mía, Kagome. Ahora y siempre. Eres mía. Dilo-Exigió-

Inuyasha no sabía qué estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que quería y necesitaba que ella le confirmara su reclamación.

Kagome no podía contestar, su cerebro estaba embutido en una vorágine de emociones.

-Dilo-Ordenó una vez más, ante el silencio de ella-

Antes de hundirse en el abismo de su orgasmo, Kagome gritó:

-Soy tuya, Inuyasha. Te amo.

-Eres mía, Kagome. Nunca lo olvides-Agregó Inuyasha, cerrando sus ojos y entregándose él también-

Una vez que estuvieron relajados sobre la cama, sus respiraciones se aquietaron y los latidos de ambos corazones dejaron de retumbar en toda la habitación, Kagome, entre risas, dijo:

-¡Wow! Si así van a ser todas las noches de nuestro matrimonio, no creo que sobreviva para festejar el primer aniversario.

- No te preocupes, amor, yo te mantendré en forma. Además, lo de nuestro aniversario es una sorpresa…-Dijo Inuyasha, entre sonrisas burlonas-

-¡Por Dios! ¿Ya tienes planes para nuestro aniversario?

- Cariño, tengo planeada toda una vida contigo…-Sonrió el muchacho con picardía-

De eso estaba más que seguro...

Fin


End file.
